Mauvaises Nouvelles
by Cycian
Summary: SPOILER après un certain choix dans l'Immatériel durant DA:I. Les romances réagissent à la mort de leur champion/nne. Plusieurs pairings. Accepte les suggestions.
1. Mirroir, mirroir

Mauvaises nouvelles.

Merrill passait une journée relativement décente par cet après-midi d'automne, ses cheveux avaient un petit peu poussés, sous le regard critique d'Anders qui parfois lui coupait la chevelure quand l'elfette était trop absorbée par l'Eluvian pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les semaines avaient passées après l'incident qui avaient couté la vie à de nombreux innoncents, incluant la Divine Justinia. Hawke avait temporairement laissé Merrill au soins du blondinet au tendances terroristes.

L'elfe était absolument terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa chère et tendre guerrière, la championne de Kirkwall, mais aussi et surtout la championne de son coeur.

Et donc elle attendait ses lettres, ou celles de Varric avec impatience, en se disant que ' pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle' devait être vrai. Elle savait juste que son amour était partie prêter main forte à un des héros de Ferelden, Alistair. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Hawke, et savait pour sûr que le garde des ombres saurait se révéler un combattant hors-pair, après tout, il avait combattu un Archidémon, il devait bien savoir se battre, non ?

Et puis, par ce même après-midi d'automne, une lettre arriva, Anders lui apporta le papier, jubilant presque, car la lettre portait la marque de fabrique de Varric, son nom écrit, avec des petites fleurs collées autours. Anders la pressa d'ouvrir la lettre, cet homme était vraiment curieux.

Merrill s'executa, ouvrant avec soin l'enveloppe finement décorée par les soins du nain. Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres se ficha, le papier semblait porter des tâches d'eau séchées, de la pluie.. Ou des larmes.

Elle commença à lire la lettre, et plus ses yeux parcourait le papier, plus ils s'humidifiaient. L'autre mage la prit soudain dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Anders, soucieux.

-Je...Pourquoi m'avez vous enlaçée ?

-Merrill, vous vous êtes laissée tombée au sol. Puis-je lire la lettre ?

\- Lisez la à haute voix je vous prie, je n'ai guère eu la force de finir de la lire moi même. Soupira t-elle, tandis que son collègue lui lança un regard empli de questions. Il s'empara de la lettre, et commença à la lire.

\- " Chère Daisy, et probablement Blondie, je vous envoie cette lettre la mort dans l'âme, car de toutes les lettres que j'ai eu à écrire de ma vie, celle-ci est de loin celle qui me peine le plus.

Ma très chère amie, je t'invite à te poser dans un fauteuil comfortable, et si il n'est déjà pas là, appelles Anders. Fais-le. Maintenant, respirons un grand coup, et tentons de limiter les dégâts.

Ma douce elfe au sens de l'orientation douteux, malheur est arrivé à ta chère Hawke. Marian n'est plus de ce monde, je suis navré de devoir te l'annoncer dans une lettre; Nous avons eu... Quelques problèmes. Marian s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Comme d'habitude, elle paya pour les erreus commises par autrui. Parler d'elle au passé me crève le coeur, Daisy, je ne pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, j'imagine que tu aimerais pouvoir tout savoir,je te donne rendez-vous à Fort Celeste. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Merrill, je te conjure de rester avec Anders,de ne pas te faire mal. Je ne te connais que trop bien, et je sais que tu te tiendras pour coupable, alors que tu est probablement la plus innocente dans cette sordide tragédie. Avec toutes mes condoléances, ton ami Varric Thétras. ( Ps: Prends ta pelote de laine, Fort Céleste est grand.) ".

Merrill se recroquevilla, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues d'albâtres, ses poumons fragiles se serrant douloureusement par la faute des puissants sanglots qui lui brisaient l'échine de par leur puissance tout bonnement Ïnouie. Anders tenta d'être fort, mais même ses longs cheveux ne parvinrent pas à cacher ses larmes. Orianna prépara les bagages de ses 'maîtres' qui étaient plus comme une famille à ses yeux, un remplacmeent de ce qui lui avait été pris il y a maintenant si longtemps.

Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle avait comprit que quelque chose avait dût arriver à Marian, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, pour elle, nul n'était en mesure de venir à bout de Hawke.

Ce n'était plus une enfant, mais elle avait toujours son coeur d'enfant, qui la poussait à aimer inconditionellement, et avec le coeur, venait l'espérance, et le Créateur savait que cette elfe remplie d'espoir espérait avec tant d'ardeur que la femme qui était comme une mère pour elle s'en sorte qu'elle refusait de considérer l'option que sa chère Hawke ait péri.

Mais quand le groupe arriva à Fort Céleste, il fût forcé de faire façe à la réalité. Tout le fort sembla muré dans le silence. L'ambassadrice elle-même semblait infiniment peinée. Elle ignora les yeux rouges des mages, et l'expression confuse de la servante elfique. L'elfe frêle semblait totalement indifférente à son environnement, ses yeux mornes et las, sans vies, ne se promenaient plus sur les arbres ou les fleurs, son regard était juste fixé au sol. Varric les rejoignit.

Malgré ses plus brilliantes tentatives, la jeune elfe n'était absolument pas réceptive, et semblait se renfermer davantage sur elle-même. Varric joua alors sa dernière carte.

-Daisy, il y a un mirroir elfique, un elu-je-ne-sais-quoi. Peut-être que tu aimerais le voir ? Proposa le nain, tenant l'elfette par la main. Elle acquiesa et fut conduite à la salle, où elle demanda à être laissée seule pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tout le monde avait quitté la salle, elle deposa sa main contre l'Eluvian, sentant le contact familier, comme lorsqu'elle conjurait un puissant sort, cette espèce de chaleur, quand son esprit pénétrait dans l'Immatériel. Elle ferma les yeux, et passa de l'autre côté du mirroir.

Une femme aux yeux dorés l'observait d'un air supérieur.

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Je vous permettrais de le faire, mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit qui risque de contrecarrer mes projets ou d'endommager cet endroit, préparez vous à subir les conséquences. Déclara l'humaine.

L'elfe opina du chef.

-Ce que vous cherchez se trouve à travers cet Eluvian.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Merrill, sa curiosité se réveillant enfin.

-Ce 'monde' m'est devenu familier. Allez-y, la companie d'autrui ne m'a jamais vraiment importé.

L'elfette la remercia d'une légère réverence, provoquant un roulement d'yeux de la part de l'humaine aux étranges yeux, qui lui rappelait étrangement Asha'Bellanar. Merrill se lança à travers le mirroir, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle cherchait, en fin de compte.

\- On est perdue, chérie ? Merrill reconnut la voix en un battement de coeur. Comment l'oublier ? Elle sentit l'étreinte chaude de Marian se refermer autour de sa frêle stature. Elle ferma ses yeux, s'autorisant du repos.

Sa respiration devint plus calme, et ses battements de coeur cessèrent. Elle sourit. L'Immatériel acceuillait désormais deux nouveaux membres, que ce soit définitif, ou pas.

Varric se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide, mais l'humaine aux yeux dorés lui rapporta les retrouvailles de ses amies. Cela n'allégea que très légèrement le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules du nain.

Anders et Solas commencèrent à travailler de concert pour sortir la championne et la dalatienne de l'Immatériel, mais ça, c'est une toute autre histoire.


	2. L'amère mer mord les morts

Isabela.

Isabela était de ces esprits libres, sans limites, qui parcouraient le monde, cheveux aux vents. Elle n'était pas la plus grande penseuse de Thédas, mais elle comptait parmis ses plus libres, car son esprit ne connaissait nulle barrière, avec pour seule limitation, sa propre volonté. Cette intelligence, elle l'avait acquise à force de tragédie, à force de combat, contre les autres, contre elle même. Oui, elle était de ses soldats du quotidien, qui n'ont pas besoin de porter une armure avec un blason pour se battre pour leur libertés.

Car Isabela aimait la liberté plus que tout au monde... Sauf Hawke. Car oui, Isabela aimait Hawke, elle aimait Hawke plus que sa propre liberté, et était même prête à renoncer à ce bien, cette chose qui la caractérisait,son oxygène, car la liberté, cette mer fougueuse où les opportunistes et ceux qui croient en son idéal ont les mains pleines. Oui, Hawke était tout pour elle. Marian Hawke lui avait montré que s'attacher ne voulait pas dire s'emprisonner, et que chaque imperfection pouvait devenir une perfection en un instant.

Oui, si Isabela était une pirate, Hawke était un océan implacable et sauvage sur lequel la pirate naviguait avec plaisir, marchant main dans la main, deux éléments jugés dangereux et maudits par le Créateur, ces deux éléments se complétaient à la perfection, une plume dans l'encrier, un glaçon dans le whisky... L'harmonie là où personne ne l'aurai jamais espéré. Un arc en ciel dans un ciel orageux.

Et cette journée où tout bascula, le ciel était orageux, sans arc-en-ciel en vue, sans brise pour soulever les jupes des filles, sans l'odeur salée de la mer... Une journée qui commençait mal.

Isabela avait reçu une lettre, après une mission particulièrement longue pour l'Inquisition avec l'Archiviste, le Qunari, et l'Alchimiste, une lettre portant son nom, de l'écriture caractéristique de Varric Thétras. Isabela sourit, elle adorait recevoir des lettres de son nain préféré, ces courriers contenaient souvent des nouvelles salaces avec les couples les plus improbables de Thédas, et une dose d'humour qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser la reine des pirates.

Elle ouvrit donc sa lettre, sans s'arrêter de marcher dans la rue, sa dextérité et ses reflexes lui assurant de ne rentrer dans personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle lut des mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens, des enchaînements de phrases qui ne voulait rien dire. Son cerveau arrêta de penser, son coeur arrêta de battre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Pétrifiée, un froid qui brûlait presque lui ravagea le dos. _Marian est morte ? _Se demanda t-elle, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Non...

Ses lèvres articulèrent des mots qui ne sortirent pas de sa bouche, ses jambes tremblaient fébrilement, son coeur frappant sa poitrine, comme si il cherchait à s'en échapper. Isabela fit volte-face, et couru jusqu'au port, aussi vite qu'humainement possible.

Elle subtilisa un petit navire, assez petit pour pouvoir naviguer seule, et profita du vent ascendant pour pouvoir partir en pleine mer. Le vent se levait, l'orage éclata avec plus de violence, comme un écho au cri que poussa Isabela quand elle fut sûre d'être seule. Le vent fouetait son visage, le sel lui brûlait le visage, et la pirate priait silencieusement pour que les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues soient de l'eau de mer, et non ses larmes.

Mais quelque part... Elle savait qu'elle pleurait, sinon, pourquoi ses mains n'arriveraient plus à tenir le gouvernail.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'océan, sauvage au premiers abords, mais tellement attachant quand on apprend à le connaître. Chaque vague était un sanglot, chaque secousse un tremblement, chaque cri de douleur était accompagné par le choc de la coque et des vagues. Isabela et l'océan pleuraient ensemble, un moment de compassion partagé entre la nature et l'homme, l'une pour avoir perdu une chose qu'elle avait faite, l'autre pour avoir perdu une chose qui l'avait faite. Un chagrin inconsolable, comme un tourbillon qui aspire vers le fond, suffoquant les malheureux qui ont eut la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Est-ce que Isabela avait-été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Sa rencontre avec Hawke était-elle un coup du destin, du hasard, ou juste de la vie ? Un long fleuve, parfois tumultueux qui casse des branches, qui fait se croiser d'autres branches pour en faire un rafiot qui, petit à petit devenait un navire ? Non, un rafiot restait un rafiot, Hawke et elle n'étaient que des branches cassées collées les unes entre les autres, mais ce rafiot, elle l'aimait. Deux petite choses si fortes et si fragiles à la fois, deux roses entortillées l'une à l'autre, si beau, si fort, et pourtant si faible à la fois. L'amour rend faible, Isabela le savait, l'amour était quelque chose qui fragilisait les petites branches, mais qui transformait les petits fagots de branches en majestueux "rafiot de mes deux".

" La douleur de t'avoir perdue ne remplacera jamais la joie de t'avoir connue, Marian... Mais putain... Tu n'aurais pas put, au moins une fois, laisser le monde tourner sans toi, pourquoi sauver le monde si ce n'est pas pour en profiter ? Les sacrifices, c'est con, c'est stupide, c'est se mettre un clou dans le bras alors que personne n'avait rien demandé... Le monde regorge de héros... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit TOI ? Pourquoi pas Cassandra Pentaghast, l'Inquisitrice, ou un autre idiote comme toi... Moi, je n'aimais qu'une idiote, et c'était toi, mais les gens, eux... Ils en avaient d'autres... Je n'avais que toi...Que toi..."Clama Isabela, face à la mer déchainée, qui semblait crier avec elle, luttant pour atteindre le ciel avec des vagues toujours plus hautes, des déferlantes toujours plus violentes.

Isabela était brisée. Elle avait survécu à tant de chose... Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à ça aussi. Elle se jeta de sa modeste embarcation, tête la première. Son bandana partit dans les flots dévastateurs et maternels, comme une dernière trace de son identité qui s'en allait avec Hawke, des petits morceaux d'elles qui partaient dans les tourbillions impitoyables et tendres à la fois.

La pirate se laissa porter par les courants, les yeux fermés, tandis que son collier se rompait, tandis que ses chaussures rejoignait son bandana. Elle n'avait plus de nom autre que celui de Hawke sur les lèvres, comme un cri de guerre, comme un appel à l'aide, une supplication, une prière.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et elle se demandait si elle devait blâmer l'eau, où l'étau qui l'étranglait, un étau de peine et de souffrance, qui ne demandai qu'à se briser.

Fenris n'aimait pas ses longues patrouilles sur la plage, mais il arrivait parfois que l'elfe tatoué coince des esclavagistes, alors cela valait le coup. Mais l'ancien esclave ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver une forme inerte gisant sur le sable, comme une poupée sur le sol. Les vagues l'avait déposée avec une douceur étonnante. Fenris s'approcha du corps, et reconnu la pirate. Elle respirait à peine. En souvenir du bon temps, il l'amena à son campement, et fit de son mieux pour la réanimer, et demanda à Orianna, son amie lettrée, d'envoyer des courriers à tout leurs anciens camarades pour tenter de sauver la pirate. Aveline fut la première sur les lieux, avec des vêtements de soeur de la chantrie pour Isabela, devant l'oeil surpris de Fenris, elle ajouta que c'était une petite revenge pour tout ce qu'Isabela avait fait de mal dans le passé. Une petite blague venant du capitaine de la garde était étonnant.

La rouquine prit grand soin de la pirate, pensant que Isabela avait une fois de plus fait naufrage. Varric arriva après Merrill, Bethany et le reste du groupe, incluant Anders, pour le plus grand malheur de Fenris et de Sebastian, et il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, et tomba à genoux devant son amie.

Il savait qu'il aurait fallut lui dire en face pour réussir à prévoir sa réaction, mais une fois de plus, Varric avait échoué, et cet échec coûterait peut-être la vie à une autre de ses amies. Sous les regards curieux de ses amies, il fut forcé de faire une chose qu'il n'aura jamais voulu faire.

Varric avait l'habitude d'inventer des histoires, d'enjoliver ses récits pour se donner un meilleur rôle... Mais il n'y avait rien à enjoliver, son rôle avait été un désastre. Il expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et regarda le visage de ses companions passer de la curiosité à l'inquiétude, suivie de la peur, et ensuite d'une immuable tristesse. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage pâle de Merrill, Fenris regardait ailleurs, les poings serrés. Anders secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses mots loin de lui, pour oublier. Sebastian se mit à genoux et pria, les yeux fermés, ses phallanges blanchâtres. Aveline se retourna et s'en alla vers la plage, souhaitant être seule, avant d'être suivie par la frêle elfe. Tallis ne pipa mot, muée dans un silence inquiétant, tandis que Bethany s'effondra, secouée de sanglot et du sentiment d'être orpheline. Varric n'avait plus rien à dire, il s'allongea près de sa Rivenienne favorite, l'heure des ballades et des histoires était passé, il était temps pour lui de laisser couler ses larmes au lieu de son encre et du sang de ses adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, très loin d'ici.

" Hawke, que fais-tu ?" Demanda une humaine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine couverte d'une armure de garde des ombres.

" Ce bandana... Je sais à qui il appartient, cousine. Finissons notre tâche, et rentrons à la maison le plus vite possible." Dit Hawke, caressant le tissu bleu, souriant, à la fois inquiète et pleine d'espoir.

" Tant mieux. Ce remède est relativement lourd à supporter, et si je ne rentre pas vite, Léliana me fera passer un sale quart d'heure."

" Elle t'attaqueras avec un cochard, au pire."

Le tristement célèbre groupe d'amis de Kirkwall avait décider de rester aux côtés d'Isabela, au moins pour être certains qu'elle s'en sortira, ils avaient une sorte de dette envers Hawke, un serment silencieux. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas réussit à sauver Hawke, mais ils avaient encore l'opportunité de sauver Isabela des griffes de la mort et des remords.

Un jour aussi vide et triste que les précédents, un jour ordinaire, mais une fois de plus, un petit élément modifia tout. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Merrill se leva pour ouvrir, plus maigre que jamais, cependant elle poussa le cri le plus puissant et le plus aigu jamais entendu dans tout Thédas.

Fenris et Aveline se précipitèrent, épées en mains, pour faire face au champion le plus recherché du monde.

"Je sais que j'ai mauvaise mine, mais si pour une fois on pouvait m'ouvrir la porte sans avoir un arsenal braqué sur moi, ce serait génial,vraiment." Plaisanta Hawke, avant de se retrouver avec une petite elfe accrochée à elle comme une moule à un rocher.

" Rivaini se réveille !" Cria Varric, courant dans l'entrée, avant de pratiquement s'évanouir dans les bras d'Aveline.

" Hawke ?"

"Oui, il paraît que c'est mon nom."

"Hawke ?" Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

" Je crois que le nain à un problème de mé , où est Isabela ?"

Dans le ciel orageux, un arc-en-ciel apparut.


End file.
